Forum:Too many images in the wiki ?
Well this is a concern raised by One-Winged Hawk during the debate. Kdom 20:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) So here are a few statistics (the numbers are approximative) for starting discussion : ;Total number of pictures on the wiki according to this page there are a little more than 7000 pictures on the wiki ;Number of pictures by categories *Number of character pictures : 740 Portraits, 730 and 440 , 300 *1 image per chapter, episode, DVD, volume, movie... (~1150) *~600 images from (locations, ships,...) *~400 images for *~500 images for *~900 images for *~300 images for ;Number of images per article *Impel Down Arc 17/79.5= 0.21 image/Kbytes *Marinefor Arc :33/92= 0.36 image/Kbytes *Robin : 27/76.5= 0.35 image/Kbytes *Nami : 37/93.5= 0.395 image/Kbytes *Luffy : 85/289= 0.29 image/Kbytes *Gomu Gomu no Mi : 14/89.3= 0.16 image/Kbytes *Animal Species 58/41.5= 1.4 image/Kbytes The article may be not fully representative, (I have taken 1Kbytes=1000bytes for simplicity) :Portraits, Infobox pictures are needed, since we are doing figurines, appearances also for further explain things. These cases are fine to stay. A picture to exaplin a devil fruit? Fine also since we can't always sum it up. The main problems are mostly histories sections, although personnelity and relationship section have images also included in this overall. Heck the latter 2 need no images for them at all. ::Well I think we should make some rule wrt portraits, people tend to add a lot of unknown character in the gallery crews which are a lot random. In particular concerning the Supernovas crew. Ex Template:Heart Pirates Gallery what are the 2 lasts needed for ? Kdom 21:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Essentially my complaint, is that we keep adding uneeded images when we should be judging if its required or not. Basically, whats happening is more or less the same to the large text sections as the number of images. When I compare older arcs, we're fine usually, with odd exceptions. Compare the amount of information added usually on newer chapters to the older ones, theres more information. The same applies to images, people are keen to add more of them as soon as they get a chance. Thus, as soon as the space opens up, they add it. In some cases a image can represent much larger events then the small sections they cover. (Hawk reporting... My computers getting fixed in the next few days T_T ) ::I agree with this. A few days ago... some users were uploading a sh*t ton of new images, that personally I felt was really not needed, and other times were appreciated. And certain sections were getting a little more crowded than I would have preferred. But I'm only one editor, and I can't exactly say that. I've tried to organize things to look as good as possible regardless, but yea... I agree. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well I have complained enough time against that. Arabasta arc is resume in 4000 words for 118 chapters (33 words per chapter) when Marineford contains more than 15000 words for 32 chapters (470 words per chapter)... At least the same images are used on the character history section and the arc pages. I've tried to remove some when there was more than 1 per paragraph which I think is a good pace, we need a few otherwise this long part of text are difficult to read. Kdom 21:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC)